


Cargo

by Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: Meeting a cute stranger at the airport could turn out one of two ways...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 50 shades of Overwatch collection

Sleepy and bleary-eyed you stood at the boarding gate B7, trying and failing to stay awake. 

 

Who the hell books a flight at 3 am!?

 

Frowning you glance at your ticket once more, barely listening to the attendant rattle off numbers. You couldn’t really complain though, since no one wanted to wake up at such a god awful time your gracious employers had upgraded your tickets to business class. As if that would make up for your precious loss of sleep.

 

Well, at least i get to see what’s so great about business class. 

 

Even though you’d been tossed far and wide in your years as a working class adult, this was the first time you would fly anything other than commercial. Grouchiness aside, you were a little excited. 

 

“Business class patrons are now boarding.” The voice snapped you out of your daze, and you quickly scrambled to your feet, pulling your tiny carry-on suitcase behind you. Getting in line behind a graying middle aged woman you slowly made your way to the cabin entrance and handed yet another flight attendant your ticket.

 

“Alright, you’re in row E seat 14,” They murmured, barely glancing at the ticket before pointing down one of the aisles. “You can stow your carry-on in the overhead compartment.”

 

You blinked, an awkward smile spreading across your face. Shit...What? In your half-asleep state her instructions had flown right over your head, and as you moved inside you only hoped you would be able to find your seat without too much trouble. 

 

No sooner had the thought crossed your mind did you feel something slam into you from behind, pitching you forward into one of the seats. You shouted, barely catching yourself before your face collided with the arm rest.

 

“Oh shi-I’m sorry!” Someone behind you shouted. The sound of something heavy being dropped registered in your mind before a pair of arms encircled your waist, pulling you back to your feet, “ I was so out of it I didn’t see you there!”

 

“Fine...It’s fine” Straightening out your clothes, you put on your best smile as you turned to face whoever was behind you, “I was-”

 

-And were rendered speechless by the man standing before you.

 

He was tall, at least six feet, with short blond hair. Although he still seemed pretty young you could already see the beginnings of gray at his temples. Those bright baby blues gazing at you with the most concerned expression you’d seen in a long time. A simple button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had no business being that tight, and you had yourself a rather good looking man.

 

So of course you had to stand and stare at him like a complete idiot, “I...uh…” 

 

“You alright?” He asked, the corner of his lips quirking upwards before his eyes drifted down to the ticket clutched in your outstretched hand. A genuine smile spread across his face as the numbers registered in his mind, “Oh, looks like we’re going to be neighbors”

 

What?

 

Your confusion must’ve shown on your face, because a second later Mr. Blue Eyes was flashing you his own ticket while pulling a duffel bag off the ground.

 

Row E Seat 15, window.

 

Well damn.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

You snuggled back into the plush chair, barely stopping yourself from groanin. This was one of the few times you had not problem with being wrong.

 

Business class was the best thing that had ever happened to you in any flight, ever. Well, aside from being seated next to Mr. Blue Eyes. Whose name, you had learned, was actually John Morrison. 

 

“Call me Jack,” He’d said, taking your carry-on from you and shoving it into the overhead compartment with his black duffel bag. “Everyone does”

 

And less than five hours later, you were practically sitting on the man’s lap, trying and failing to stifle your laughter as the two of you pawed at the nearby touch screens. Much to the flight attendant’s displeasure. Apparently, business class patrons didn’t like to laugh at the corny movies they had on file.

 

“Okay, okay, my turn.” laughing into your hand, you reached forward forward and began swiping at the touch screen. “You’re gonna love this one!” Fingers dancing over the screen, you quickly sifted through the movie galler, making your selection before he could so much as glance at the screen. Excitement sizzling across your skin you whipped around to face the soldier, completely forgetting about your proximity, smashing your lips together in the most awkward kiss you’ve ever had.

 

You froze and Jack jerked back into the chair, wide eyed and face flushed.   
The movie started to play unnoticed behind you. 

 

You bit your lip, caving first and deciding to apologize, “I’m so sorry I-”

 

-His hands were on you before you realized it, yanking you forward and crushing you against the hard expanse of his chest. Groaning as your lips met again, more forceful this time. You whimpered as his hands wrapped around you, hooking beneath your thighs and pulling you fully into his lap. The two of you separated moments later, lips swollen, and gasping for breath. 

 

Jack’s eyes were glazed, pupils blown wide as he leaned back to look you over. Flickering between your face and your lips as he licked his own. Face contorted into an expression akin to distress, “I shouldn’t..I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Breathlessly, you met that hungry gaze head on, squirming at the sudden shock of arousal that shot to your core, “...Why?”

 

A growl erupted from deep within the soldier’s chest as a hand cupped the back of your skull, tugging you closer, “Because, now I don’t want to stop.”

 

“Then don’t”

 

“AHEM!” 

 

You flung yourself away from him, tumbling back into your own seat beneath the disapproving gaze of the flight attendant. Giving them your best smile, you quickly righted yourself and straightened your clothes. Face as red as can be. You felt like a child being scolded by their parent.

 

Mental note, making out in the seats is frowned upon…

 

The feeling of their gaze burning continued to linger on your skin long after they’d continued down the aisle, attention on the other people packed into the airborne tin can with you. 

 

You frowned, shifting in your seat in an attempt to reduce some of the pressure between your legs. Attendant or no attendant, what were you supposed to do now that you were all worked up? Your answer came in the form of a hand on your thigh, and a pointed look from Jack, “...What?”

 

He didn’t answer you at first, leaning forward just enough to see into the aisle, watching. After a moment your curiosity got the better of you, and you had to ask. “Just what are you looking at?”

 

He shifted, flashing you that smirk before standing, “Count to 76 (get it? lol), and then follow me.” Ignoring the look of utter confusion you were sure you were wearing, the blond stepped past you and into the aisle, slowly making his way towards the back of the plane. 

 

Count to...76…?

 

But, the look in his eyes and the unusual instructions had you curious. Not to mention the needy feeling still plaguing your nethers. Chewing on your lower lip you began counting, trying to keep the pace steady and not seem too needy. 

 

Even though you totally were.

 

76 seconds later you were literally jumping out of your seat and power walking towards the back of the plane. Earning quite a few curious looks from those around you. Squeezing past an attendant wielding a drink cart you came to a halt near the bathroom. The blue vacant sign starting straight at you. He’s not in the bathroom...is he?

 

“Down here”

 

The sudden hiss caused you to jump, whirling around to come face to face with an open hatch in the floor, Jack’s smug face staring up at you from inside. Crouching down, you stared at him in disbelief. “What are you doing?” You whispered.

 

His hand slid up, latching onto your arm and giving it a slight tug, “Come on. You still want to...continue, right?” His voice dropped low, eyes half lidded as he gazed up into your own. “If you don’t want to-”

 

-Your descent was an ungraceful mixture of a belly flop and falling flat on your face. 

 

Jack caught you with ease, pulling you close with one hand while the other closed the latch. Safe and secure in the dim lights you glanced around, noting the various bags and suitcases strapped down around you. “Are we...in the cargo hold?”

 

Jack hummed in response, ducking his head to place a kiss on the column of your throat. He walked backward slowly, hands moving to your hips to hold you against him. Your hands had other plans, trailing down his chest to the V his button up created. A plan hatched in your mind and Jack was too preoccupied with sucking on your neck to see the smirk that overtook your lips. 

 

Your hands flew to the mouth of the shirt, gripping the material in both hands before yanking. Hard. Revealing the tight black shirt underneath. The ping of all the buttons colliding with the metal interior was so satisfying that you couldn’t help but laugh. Even as he pulled away looking from you to the now buttonless shirt in disbelief. You ran a finger down the new material, peering up at him from beneath your lashes, a sly smile on your face. “You were moving too slow, Commander.” 

 

He growled, the use of his title awakening something primal and hungry within the soldier. His eyes darkening as his hands flew to your hips, hoisting you up and wrapping your legs around his shoulders. “Too slow, huh?” his voice was low, barely above a whisper as he whirled around, placing you on a large crate. “Fine.”

 

He lunged forward, capturing you in a bruising kiss that nearly knocked you backwards. Hands flying to the hem of your shirt before pulling pulling the thing over your head in one swift motion. Those blue eyes locked on raked over your exposed form before letting the fabric slip through his fingers and fall to the floor. 

 

His gaze made made you shiver. When was the last time anyone had looked at you like that? Hell, you weren’t sure if anyone had ever looked at you in such a way before. And if the bulge in his pants was any indication, you were plenty nice to look at. The thought made you bold, shimmying out of your pants before spreading your legs for him, “Are you just going to stand there and look at me?”

 

Jack was practically purring as he popped the button on his jeans with one finger, letting them slide low enough on his hips to allow his cock to spring free. Thick and throbbing, precum beading on the head already. “You really are an eager one, aren’t you?”

 

You chuckled, sliding a hand into your underwear, teasing yourself, opening yourself up for him. Relishing the way he stiffened at the sight. “Then don’t keep me waiting.”

 

Jack was good at following orders, when he wanted to. It was evident in the way he tugged your underwear down, how he took his time entering you, already loose and prepared for him. Taking cues from the little whimpers and moans that fell from your mouth. One hand pinning your hip against the crate, the other holding your leg over his shoulder. Holding you still as your hips bucked uselessly, fighting against his grip. Desperate for more of him. Wanting him to fill you completely.

 

You moaned as he began to withdraw, slow, agonizingly slow. “J-Jaaack!” you shifted, trying to pull him closer with your free leg. But he wouldn’t budge.

 

“What’s wrong?” Smirking, he leaned down to whisper in your ear. Voice thick with arousal, “You were so eager to have me in you, now what’s wrong now?”

 

You whimpered, could hear the smile in his voice just as well as you could see it in his eyes. Body heating up, “Faster! You’re barely mo-”

 

-He rolled his hips forward with a grunt, forcing the air from your lungs in one fluid motion. Setting a fast and brutal pace that left you clawing at the crate, gasping desperately as he struck the spongy bundle of nerves that made you see stars. 

 

His cock spearing you open, the smack of flesh against flesh, the combined sounds of your breathless moans. Not even the chill of the cargo area could cool the inferno that raged within your body. Toes curling, muscles winding tighter and tighter with each thrust.

 

Jack surges forward with a particularly drawn out groan, burying his face in your neck as his thrusts quicken in pace. Becoming erratic and sloppy as his release draws near. The coil in your gut tightens, so close to snapping that tears prick your eyes. The assault on your core relentless, and not enough all at once.

 

“Jack….Jack!” you lashed out, covering his hand with your own, “I’m so close! Please!”

 

Breath fanning your neck, Jack grunted as he maneuvered a hand between your legs. Stroking you harshly until you vision exploded into white static. The intensity catching you off guard, as you whole body seized. You were floating, lost in the electricity sizzling across your skin.

 

Jack groaned as you tightened around him, biting weakly at the soft flesh of your throat. His hips spasmed, thrusting into once more before burying himself up to the hilt, spilling inside of you. Thick strings of cum coating your insides. Spent, he sagged against you basking in the afterglow and the warmth of your body.

 

You could’ve stayed there forever, nestled beneath his large body, fingers idly tracing patterns across his back, if weren’t for the sudden chill in the air. Weakly, your head lolled to the side, eyes flickering around the dim cargo area. 

 

White threads as thin as spiderweb were beginning to form of a nearby row suitcase. You swallowed thickly, “Jack?”

 

The blonde grunted, but didn’t move from where he was so comfortable nestled between your thighs.

 

“How high up are we?”

 

“....What?” Bleary eyed, the soldier shifted, resting his chin on your shoulder before following your line of sight. “Oh.”

 

The stark white tendrils were increasing, thickening as they drew ever closer. 

 

You blinked an impending feeling of dread pushing down on you, “That’s frost...isn’t it?”

 

You felt him nod against your skin. Suddenly, sex in the cargo hold didn’t seem like such a great idea.


End file.
